Terror in the Sky
| season = 1 | number = 37 | image = File:Terror in the Sky Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 12 November, 1992 | director = Boyd Kirkland | writer = Steve Perry Mark Saraceni | story = | teleplay = | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = Moon of the Wolf | next1 = Christmas with the Joker | previous2 = Day of the Samurai |next2 = Almost Got 'Im }} Terror in the Sky is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It is notorious for featuring the return of Kirk Langstrom and the menace of the Man-Bat, or better said, the "She-Bat". The episode was loosely based on a classic comic book, where Francine Langstrom becomes infected with the powers of the Man-Bat. "Terror in the Sky" is the 45th produced episode and the 37th episode aired. Synopsis The beastly Man-Bat creature in once more haunting Gotham City. When Batman investigates, he discovers that Kirk's wife, Francine, was accidentally exposed to the serum by her father. Now, Batman must find a way to safely bring down the Woman-Bat before she can harm her husband or others. Plot It's a winter night in Gotham. At the docks, the dock workers are attacked by a mysterious bat creature. It is the Man-Bat, that approaches a cargo of fruits and attacks the people transporting it before leaving for home. Kirk Langstrom wakes up in the middle of the night feeling distraught. His wife, Francine tells him to go back to sleep but when Kirk approaches the window in his bedroom, he finds the carpet filled with pieces of fruits and ripped by claws. Kirk takes the carpet and throws it to the trash can. Meanwhile, the police is notified of the Man-Bat attacks. Batman listens to their story and assumes that Kirk Langstrom is once again behind it all. The next day, Francine finds the destroyed carpet and goes out looking for her husband. At the Gotham Zoo, Langstrom is working on an antidote for the man-bat mutation. Batman arrives at the same time as Francine and both of them demand an answer from Kirk. He tells them that the mutagen must somehow be still inside him and that he is looking for a cure. Francine is upset and decides to leave Kirk once and for all. Batman takes a blood sample from Kirk and tells him that he would analyze it and verify if the mutagen is still in his system. On his way out of the zoo, Batman is attacked by the bat creature and is injured. Batman uses the Batcycle to try to distract the bat creature and thus begins a hot pursuit across Gotham. Batman uses the Batrope to tie the bat creature's leg to the batcycle, but the creature drags the vehicle to the railroad tracks and it is destroyed when the train crushes it, setting the creature free to roam at will. Batman returns to the Batcave, where Alfred tends his wounds. Alfred is sorry about the creature's escape but Bruce tells him that they might have a clue looking at the Batsuit, on a spot where some bat hair was attached. The next day, Batman goes to see Kirk to tell him what he had discovered. Kirk is worried for Francine, who disappeared since the last day at the zoo. Batman tells Kirk that he is in fact cured after all and that the bat creature is someone else. Kirk is relieved and goes looking for Francine as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Batman goes to the Zoo to search for more clues on the new bat creature. He is confronted by Dr. March, Francine's father, who warns Batman to stay away from his experiments. Batman believes that March is the new man-bat but March reveals to Batman that his experiments might have infected Francine. Batman leaves March with his guilty conscience and after a while, March burns all his anotations about the man-bat experiments. On a plane, Francine Langstrom is ready to leave Gotham behind but she doesn't feel well. Kirk, who was also on board, approaches Francine to tell her the good news. She is glad to hear that Kirk isn't the man bat and is willing to stay with him, when she suddently starts to feel worse. She goes to the plane's restroom and she begins to change into the bat creature. Francine damages the plane, forcing the door open and goes out to the sky. Kirk follows her but falls down from the plane. Batman is near the plane on his Batwing and sees how Francine saves Kirk from a certain death. Batman then saves the flight attendand from falling off the plane and shut the plane's door before chasing down Francine. Batman forces Francine to go to the top of the Gotham Bridge and there, he shoots two antidote darts to Francine. Batman and Francine fight for a while until the antidote works. when Francine transforms into a human again, Batman is still recovering and couldn't help Francine from falling down the bridge. However, it is Kirk who saves her and with a loving embrace, he tells her that the nightmare is finally over. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Boyd Kirkland Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Man-Bat Episodes